


Purple Flowers

by Koffee



Series: Delinquent AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Helpfulness, M/M, Shopping, Teasing, delinquent au, the first stages of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi helps Nishinoya out in ways he wasn't used too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Flowers

“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.” Asahi said with a sigh, he plucked a flower from the grass and handed it Nishinoya, “But I don’t believe it.”

“But I hurt your friend, the one with the silver hair,” Nishinoya stared at the flower for a few seconds, it was tiny and purple one, of the petals was turning brown, “You know, if I was you, I’d be really mad at me and not giving me random flowers.”

“I know, but…” Asahi plucked another flower, “I don’t think you did it on purpose.”

“Oh, I guarantee I did it on purpose,” Nishinoya yanked up a handful of grass and sprinkled it on Asahi’s lap, “Why else would I do it?”

Asahi grabbed Nishinoya’s arm, and kissed the middle of the black thunderbolt tattoo which stretched from his wrist to his elbow, “Because you were scared and he was trying to stop you.”

The touch of Asahi’s lips against his skin always excited him in an arousing way and not in a destructive way. Asahi had always been so gentle with him, his touches had always been so light and caring. The feelings that Asahi invoked roused within him and always made him want to run home but Asahi’s eyes were too wondrous and he didn’t want to ever look away.

“And another reason why I don’t believe you’re bad,” Asahi added, “Because you said you were stealing food for your friends and some animals. It’s not like you were doing it for negative reasons.”

“I’ve done worse than stealing and punching people when they get in my way.” Nishinoya stood up, and Asahi observed his slim but demanding frame. Nishinoya had four piercings on his right ear and five on the other. There was a bruise across his right cheek and his eyes were tired, but despite any physical afflictions he smiled and said, “But if justifying what I did helps you sleep at night, by all means do it.”

“Are you going somewhere?”

“I need some dog food --”

“I’ll buy it for you!” Asahi hopped up, and as a precaution he grabbed onto Nishinoya’s wrist, “I really don’t want you getting in trouble.”

Nishinoya considered Asahi for a few seconds, he looked down at his hand, and knew, there was no way Asahi was going to let go of him -- nor did he want him too. If Nishinoya wanted too, he could make Asahi unhand him by force, but he liked the tender touch, “You’re going to have to hold my hand the whole time or I might just run away.” Nishinoya challenged, with a sly smile.

“That won’t be a problem,” Asahi kissed Nishinoya on the cheek and gently pulled him off the grassy area and toward the sidewalk, “So, you said you need dog food, right?”

“Yup!” 

“And do you need anything else.”

“No.” 

“You’re not lying, are you, Noya?” Asahi questioned, pushing open the door to the PetShop. 

“I might.” Nishinoya stuck out his tongue.

Asahi laughed, “I’ll buy you some people food too, alright?”

“We’ll if you want to waste all your money on me,” Nishinoya lifted the arm Asahi was latched onto and licked the top of the taller boy’s hand, “It’s your choice.”

“Be as gross as you want,” Asahi grabbed a small bag of dog food off the counter. He would have picked the jumbo sized package, but he didn’t want to have to carry that all around town, “I’m not letting go.”

Throughout the day, Asahi bought Nishinoya everything he thought he needed. However, Nishinoya wasn’t complying, and wouldn’t tell Asahi what to buy so, Asahi made the choices himself. He bought Nishinoya some toothpaste, and a toothbrush as well as some medicine for his ear because one of his new piercings looked like it was infected. He also bought him two loaves of bread, some canned goods, and hair dye.

Nishinoya thought it was strange that someone would be so kind to him. He was used to roughness, he was used to handcuffs and loud shouts from police. He was used to being thrown up against walls and beds to make a few bucks. He was used to the danger of snagging a few goods from a shop. He was used to the dirt of dumpsters. He was used to fear and anger. 

Asahi’s sweet protecting nature was new, and Nishinoya hated to admit it, but he kinda liked it. 

Once they were finished, Nishinoya led Asahi to his home, which was an abandoned apartment complex on the outside of town. Asahi ignored all the threatening stares, and focused on Nishinoya leading him through the complex and into his home.

“Shouyou, Ryu!”  Nishinoya greeted, as him and Asahi stepped through the door, “You guys here?”

“I’m here!” Hinata approached the two of them, he was followed by three small black dogs, “Who’s that?”

“I’m Azumane Asahi.” Asahi set the bags down on the kitchen counter, “Noya’s friend.” 

“Oooooh, and you brought food?”

“Yup.”

Hinata shifted his gaze to Nishinoya, “What did you have to do to get him to buy all this?”

“I didn’t have to do anything.” Nishinoya said, there was slight tremble in his voice. He was partially afraid that Asahi would ask him for something.

Asahi wrapped an arm around Nishinoya’s shoulders, “Right, he didn’t have to do anything.” he kissed him the top of the head and made a mental note to buy him some shampoo next time, “I’ve got to go, but I’ll come back tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

 

http://cofffeeecat.tumblr.com/post/144891704840/writing-prompts-updated

**Author's Note:**

> Another new AU for me to work on!! :D I've got a few ideas ready for this one, I just need to get writing!!
> 
> Thanks so much for stopping by!! You guys are the best!! I really hope you enjoy reading this, thanks so much!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
